It Was Supposed to be Simple
by Sorry It's Too Late
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are stuck on the planet on Cafor, they can't understand each other, and aliens are trying to kill them. Just another day in the life of the Doctor! Now 3 Doctors!
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by ****_A Breakdown in Communication_**** by forestwife! Check it out, it's a good story!**

**-Fang**

* * *

Rose wandered through the hallways of the TARDIS aimlessly. She had already read a bit, watched some T.V., and tried to bake a cake, only to fail.

The Doctor was down below the metal grate that served as a floor in the TARDIS control room, fiddling with wires as Rose walked into the room.

"Doctor?" She asked as a bunch of wires sparked in his hand.

"What, Rose?" The Doctor asked impatiently, not looking at her, still fiddling with the wires.

"The TARDIS isn't just floating anymore. We're on a planet..."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed as he climbed up to the floor, ignoring the sparking wires on the floor, to look at the monitor on the main control hub. "Caforians..."

"No, not them... I thought they were extinct... Completely primitive last time I saw them... Signal jammers!" The Doctor finished, exclaiming. "Rose, any minute now their going to jam all of the signals coming out of the TARDIS and that includes the-" The Doctor suddenly started to speak a beautiful, musical language that Rose had never heard before.

"Doctor?" She asked. The Doctor looked up in shock. He said something again in the musical language. All Rose could discern was that he sounded angry. He jumped down into the hole he had been working in earlier before the TARDIS had been pulled down. He waved Rose of as she looked at him in concern and motioned for her to go to the hallway, _and leave him alone, _Rose thought as she walked through the hallway.

* * *

_I can't believe the gall he had, not telling me he was speaking a different language the entire time I'd known him! _Rose thought angrily. _Now we're stuck where I don't even understand a word he's saying! _

_I wonder what language he's speaking... Where's he from... Time Lord... And Time Lords are from... Galifrn, Gallifet, GALLIFREY! He's speaking Gallifrayan!_

_Now, how can I learn Gallifreyan? _  
Rose smiled as she walked up to the library.

_Bingo._

* * *

**Anything in Italics is thoughts or telepathy! I can only promise one 500+ words chapter a week due to me having to update other stories, like _It Couldn't Hurt,_ and due to my parakeet laying an egg and it hatching, being so ugly it's cute, and being named Stephan (by me), and his mom, Elvis, being a weirdo.**

**Thanks!**

**-Fang**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**My parents are watching the Super Bowl right now, so they moved our parakeets downstairs so the baby wouldn't be affected by the noise of my mom shouting...**

**-Fang**

* * *

Rose was laying in a chair in the library as the Doctor walked in. He glanced down to see the title of the book she was reading. _A Guide to Gallifrey: Its Inhabitants and Language._

"Hello!" Rose said brightly in Gallifreyan, but still mangling the words.

"No, you pronounced it all wrong. Its _hello_." The Doctor told her, smiling at her attempts to learn his language. "Besides, it would be much faster if I would take the time to learn English... oh, I'm glad you didn't understand that..."

"Huh?" Rose muttered, not understanding the Doctor's fast, foreign speech.

"Uh... _Be... Back... Later._" The Doctor said in slow, hesitant English. Rose nodded. She smiled and said something in English (that language was so harsh!).

* * *

"Bye Doctor!" Rose said happily in English. He looked at her oddly then walked off.

_I wonder what that look was for? _Rose wondered. _Maybe English sounds really bad to his ears. Maybe if Gallifreyan sounds musical and pretty to me, maybe English sounds harsh to him..._

Rose shrugged and returned to her book.

* * *

A loud thudding on the TARDIS doors welcomed the Doctor as he walked into the main control room. He walked over to the outside monitor and looked out. What looked like a tall, grey man with a scorpion's tail was banging on the door. The Doctor's eyes brightened in recognition. It was Savos, one of his old friends from when he and the Nex hadn't been trying to kill each other.

"Doctor, let me in!" Savos called in Falopian, one of the most commonly used languages in the universe. Luckily the Doctor knew it too.

The TARDIS's door swung open and Savos stepped in. They swung shut after him as he ran over to the Doctor.

"So, why are you here?" He asked curiously.

"I was hoping you'd know, you see, we were dragged here through space and time. The Nex have disabled all of the TARDIS's outgoing signals, so the translator isn't working."

The two men turned as they heard a gasp and the glass shatter. Rose was standing amid pieces of shattered glass, staring at Savos in shock.

"Wait!" The Doctor called in Falopian, forgetting that Rose couldn't speak it. A strong, grey hand stopped him from running after her.

"What tongue does she speak?" The Nex asked him calmly. Savos was a Master-of-Tongues, he could speak hundreds.

"Old Earth English, and her name is Rose." The Doctor replied glumly.

"Let me go and help her, I can speak English." Savos told him.

"Okay, but... be gentle with her, she might be really scared." Savos nodded and strolled out of the control room to find Rose.

* * *

Rose was hiding in a small room that was sparsely furnished, with only a table and a small, metal chair. Suddenly, another chair appeared as the tall, grey man from earlier walked in.

"Rose?" He asked, speaking English but with a strange accent.

"What are you?" Rose asked, noticing a long, grey, scorpion-like tail flicking back and forth like a cat's.

"I am one of the Nex, a Master-of-Tongues, specifically. I am Savos, and I am pleased to meet you." The grey man answered, again with the strange accent.

"Rose. How are you able to speak English but the Doctor can't?"

"The Doctor only learns the languages most commonly used in the Universe, such as Falopian. I, on the other hand, have dedicated my life to learning all the languages I can."

"How many does he know? How many do you know?" Rose asked, her curiosity getting the best of her

"The Doctor knows about 5, including Gallifreyan. I know over one thousand." Savos told her honestly.

"So, do you know why we were pulled here, and why they disabled the translator?" Rose asked again, still curious about this scorpion-man who could speak thousands of languages.

"No, but I'm going to take the Doctor to someone who can tell him." With a flash of pain, Savos stuck his tail into Rose's arm, effectively knocking her out.

All Rose could see was Savos walking away.

"Hopefully you won't die. I'll need you later."

* * *

**Did anyone expect that? Review please?**

**Some notes on stuff I've mentioned:**

**1) Yes, Falopian and the Nex are 100% made up by me, Fang**

**2) The Nex look exactly as I described them in the story: Tall, grey people with scorpion's tails.**

**3) The Doctor learns whatever languages that are most commonly spoken.**

**4) As for one of my reviews, let's just pretend, for the sake of this story, that the TARDIS translates Gallifreyan, okay? :D**

**Now, let me ramble about my grades. I got all A's in every subject except Spanish. Know why that bugs me? I can speak Spanish quite fluently and have been speaking it since kindergarten. Also, apparently I "exhibit talent" in Language Arts. Huh, I didn't know that...**

**-Fang**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your support, but don't think I haven't noticed the significant lack of reviews... I mean, your favorites and follows say a lot, but I want you press that button ****_way _****down there and type a response. Thanks**

**-Fang**

* * *

"Doctor, Doctor!" The Doctor heard Savos yell. He ran over to the closet to see what the problem was. He saw Savos holding a knife to Rose's throat and his tail was pressed against her back. From the calm, sleep-like expression on her face, the Doctor deducted that Rose had been knocked unconscious.

_Probably by Savos's poison. _The Doctor mused.

"Doctor, you need to come with me. I have some friends who want to talk to you." Savos said, his eyes glinting sadly. "I'm sorry, friend. They took my family." The Master-of-Tongues' eyes glimmered as tears rolled down his grey cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"Just lead me to them. I **will **save your family, I promise." The Doctor assured Savos. "Let's go."

Savos nodded slowly.

"Okay, let's-" He was cut of as the TARDIS shook and a bell started to ring. "What's that?" He yelled.

"The cloister bell. But why is it ringing?" The Doctor stood up and strolled out, Savos following close behind him.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed, seeing two other men in the control room. One was medium height, wearing a bowtie and tweed, and with dark brown floppy hair. The other man was hearing a floppy brown hat over his dark brown curly hair. He had an amazingly long multi-colored scarf as well. The Doctor recognized the second man. He was one of his regenerations! The fourth, to be exact.

But who was the man in tweed?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The Fourth Doctor asked mildly, clearly his mind was somewhere else.

"Ohh! I missed being you two!" The man in tweed exclaimed, hugging the Fourth Doctor, who completely ignored him.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm you. Well... another version of you, but you none-the-less." The man said excitedly.

The Doctor glanced at the Fourth Doctor, who seemed to be in a world of his own. "Which version?"

"Eleventh, and no, I won't tell you anything." The Eleventh Doctor told him.

"The TARDIS's must have been drawn together by an external source..." Both of the older Doctors turned to the Fourth Doctor. "Where are we?" He mused as he walked towards the TARDIS doors.

"Under no circumstances must we tell him about the time war, or anything of the like." The Eleventh Doctor reminded the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded slowly. "Under no circumstances." He agreed as they followed the younger version of the Doctor.

* * *

"Oh my. This planet is quite ugly." The Fourth Doctor muttered as he turned to the elder Doctor's. "So, Ten, why did you go here in the first place?"

"How did you know I was the one who all the TARDIS's were drawn to?" The Doctor asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"It was easy. I didn't notice the aura of the Vortex around you, so you obviously haven't traveled recently. He has the aura as well as me." The Fourth Doctor explained.

"Now then," The Eleventh Doctor began. "Seeing as I am the eldest Doctor here, I'll go by the name of Doctor. You can be Ten and you can be Four."

"But my TARDIS drew us here, so I deserve to be the Doctor. You can be Eleven." The Tenth Doctor exclaimed angrily.

"I am the eldest incarnation, so I'll be the Doctor!"

The Fourth Doctor sighed and walked off the do some investigating while the two Doctors argued.

* * *

In the midst of the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors' heated argument, a small dart pricked both of their necks at almost the exact same time.

"No..." The Tenth Doctor gasped shakily, seeing another grey man walk up by the weakening Doctors. It wasn't Savos.

"Hello friends! Time to pay you back for all you've done to me!" He said, smiling at them from the his scarred face.

* * *

**Like the multiple Doctors? Hate it? Didn't like how I portrayed one of the Doctors? Were they too OC? Leave a review and tell me!**

**I got an amazing new saxophone book with the them from M*A*S*H in it (Suicide is Painless)!**

**-Fang**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!**

**-Fang**

* * *

"Oh dear..." The Fourth Doctor muttered as he watched the Nex drag away his future incarnations. He waited till the Nex had left and then snuck back to the TARDIS. The format was unfamiliar but she still greeted him with the same warm hum as always.

"Hello, darling." He said, smiling. The TARDIS hummed and a pathway of light flooded the hallway. "Okay, old girl, if you insist."

Halfway down the hallway, the Fourth Doctor groaned and collapsed in the middle of the floor.

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes as the cobwebs cleared from her mind. That bastard! He had poisoned her! She stood up slowly, wincing as a sharp pain stabbed through her head. That man, he'd poisoned her! How dare he. The Doctor would kill him once he found out... but where was the Doctor?

"Doctor?" She called, wandering out in the halls. "Doctor, where are you?" She called out again. An odd muttering noise from the hallways made Rose slowly walk over cautiously. "Hello?" She asked.

The muttering grew louder, in the same beautiful, melodic language the Doctor had been speaking in. But all of the Time Lords died, so how could there be another alien who spoke Gallifreyan?

Rose's eyes widened as she saw a curly haired man in the longest scarf she'd even seen hunched over against the side of the hall, clutching his head in agony.

"Who are you?" Rose asked again.

_'I'm the Doctor' _a message in her mind said as she felt another presence bump in her head, coming and going like waves, as if he couldn't keep focused on one thing for very long.

_How can I understand you? The-_

_'-Translation circuits are being blocked. Yes, I gathered. They should be fine any minute now. The Nex are leaving with my two future selves.' _The man who claimed he was the Doctor told her. '_They should be gone about... now.'_

"Now I can talk to you." He told her, still wincing as the effects of three Doctors being in the same place whipped through his head painfully.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked cautiously.

"There's three of me in the same area, its not supposed to happen, and it hurts all of us, but I've taken the effects from my fellow selves. They're captured, so they need all of their wits about them." He explained. "Now, I need to go fix the TARDIS, poor old girl. Would you like to come?"

Rose shrugged and followed him to the control room.

* * *

**Serious time. Do you want me to continue this story or not? Review and tell me. If I get no reviews I'm discontinuing the story.**

**-Fang**


End file.
